warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Violetshine objects to Twigpaw's suggestion shocked that her sister would ignore the way things are done in the Clans. She insists that they need to talk to Leafstar first, but the apprentice asks why, when this is ShadowClan's affair. Violetshine is irked, meowing that Leafstar is the leader of every cat, and she's not going to do mutiny by convincing ShadowClan to rebuild without warning her leader. Twigpaw says she supposes so but comments that the brown she-cat isn't much of a fan of her since she left. Violetshine is annoyed, adding that she'll do the talking, and bring Hawkwing too. She, Twigpaw, and Tree pad back to SkyClan's camp. :They are met at the entrance by Grassheart on guard duty, who asks if Twigpaw is here to come back again. Violetshine is irritated, but not surprised by the comment. She finds Hawkwing chatting with Sparrowpelt, and says she needs to speak with him. The other warrior leaves to form a hunting patrol, and Hawkwing greets Twigpaw, saying it's good to see her. She is happy to see her father but straightens up as Leafstar exits her den. Violetshine says they need to speak to her and Hawkwing, and the leader agrees. The black and white she-cat expresses her concerns about the prophecy and suggests she might have a way to help. :Violetshine states that they want to ask Tawnypelt if she'd be leader and rebuild ShadowClan. Leafstar is furious, and Hawkwing looks annoyed. The black and white she-cat thinks she might have made a mistake and chastises herself for listening to Twigpaw. Tree asks what Leafstar thinks, but the leader hisses at him that she's angry. She meows that all SkyClan ever wanted is a safe place to live and hunt, surrounded by other Clans. Tree points out that they're here now, but Leafstar adds that her Clan has suffered terribly for it and had to ask a Clan for territory, and then had to take a disbanding Clan's cats into her group. The leader is in a storm of indignation, continuing that she's tried really hard to blend every cat into one Clan, but now they're suggesting plotting it again. :Leafstar asks what Twigpaw is even here for, as a ThunderClan apprentice. Violetshine tries to explain, but the leader cuts her off, saying she's out of patience. The she-cat tries to leave the den, but Tree cuts off her exit. He tells her to wait, insisting this is about what StarClan wants, and the Clans save themselves a lot of trouble when they listen to their ancestors. Leafstar stares at him, and Hawkwing meows that he knows how she feels, but that perhaps this group has a point. The deputy says that perhaps if StarClan wants five Clans, then they should put in some effort to make it happen. Leafstar agrees that they can talk to ShadowClan cats, and asks Violetshine if she intends to leave if the split happens. The black and white warrior gapes at her leader, exclaiming that she's a SkyClan cat and would never leave Hawkwing. Leafstar is satisfied with the answer, but Twigpaw shifts her paws, and Violetshine knows it's because she left without a problem. :Leafstar says that if ShadowClan decides to leave, she'll never accept any more cats into SkyClan because it's a waste of time. Violetshine says she understands, and the leader retreats to her den. She, Twigpaw, and Tree pad over to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt, who are sharing tongues by a stream. The tortoiseshell asks if Twigpaw is here to come back again, but the apprentice states she's just visiting. Tawnypelt grunts in approval, and asks why they want to talk. Violetshine tells her hat they're concerned about the prophecy in which StarClan wants five Clans. She hesitates and then asks Tawnypelt if she'd consider leading a revived ShadowClan. The she-cat is shocked, questioning why they're talking to her, and not Rowanclaw. :However, the tabby tom shakes his head, stating that he doesn't want to lead ShadowClan again. Rowanclaw adds that he's been drawing about Tigerheart coming back, and Tawnypelt's eyes soften, wishing for that as well. The former leader notes that he'd support his mate if she wants to lead ShadowClan, as long as StarClan gives their approval. He questions why Violetshine and Twigpaw are the ones bringing this up, and where the medicine cats are. The black and white warrior chastises herself for forgetting, blaming it on Twigpaw randomly showing up, and then Leafstar's anger. :Violetshine begins to reply, but Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf walk up, saying they overheard and support a revived ShadowClan. Every cat looks at Tawnypelt, who is still undecided. The she-cat says she'll think about it, provided Puddleshine agrees. Yarrowleaf gasps and Tree asks what's wrong. The queen explains that her kits aren't going to wait for ShadowClan and that they're coming now. Characters Major }} Minor *Tree *Grassheart *Hawkwing *Sparrowpelt *Leafstar *Tawnypelt *Rowanclaw *Yarrowleaf *Sleekwhisker }} Mentioned *Puddleshine }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:River of Fire